Kyle's Hard Choice
by pumpkinbutter101
Summary: Description: all of the young bachelorettes love Kyle, Mana, Alicia, Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, Julia, and Yue. Kyle has 7 girls to choose from and 7 proposal items with him, pressure is coming from his friends
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan-fictions on.**

Description: all of the young bachelorettes love Kyle, Mana, Alicia, Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, Julia, and Yue. Kyle has 7 girls to choose from and 7 proposal items with him, pressure is coming from his friends and the bachelorette's family's expectations. With only a week until Kyle must choose, who will it be?

Chapter 1: The Girls

Kyle sat at the desk in his house, thinking about his dilemma. _**Seven **_girls, he had to choose between _**seven **_girls. And on top of that, he only had a week to decide!

First he thought about Mana; she had given him a home, been so kind to him. With her kindness and beauty, it wasn't long before he went head over heels for her. She even had requested herself to get that ring from her father to propose to her, it would be wrong to not choose her.

Then he thought about Alicia; the wacky fortuneteller that had pulled him into her own love spell. He didn't doubt that she would be a good wife; she was so funny with her strange predictions, it would just be a boring old day after a boring old day. And he had this crystal ball to propose to her with, he wish he could ask it whom he should choose.

Next came Rosalind; the most princess-like of the girls, even though she came from a rich family, she was quite kind. It was something about her royal like charm he had fallen for, just like with Mana. It took him SO long to get the 100 roses to propose to her with; that's right, 100 roses, and no rare jeweled letter engraved ring, just 100 roses! That's what he liked about Rosalind -she was modest.

What about Cecilia? Not only was she cute and kind, she was an elf! A beautiful, peace loving elf, she was the maid of the Saint Coquille mansion! The same time Kyle was falling for Rosalind, he was falling for Cecilia as well. She had given him a stone that she wanted him to propose to her with. If he didn't choose her, she'd probably marry the other man that loved her, Jake.

Ah Dorothy, the shy but golden-hearted girl, Kyle always felt the need to want to help her. One time she lifted her bangs to reveal gorgeous violet eyes, even though Dorothy seems distant on the outside, she's beautiful on the inside. Kyle had this blessing pendant thing he had gotten from her dad, saying that it would be okay for him to marry Dorothy. Even though it wasn't, it felt like a lot of pressure from him.

And Julia; bath house Julia, her spunkiness kind of reminded him of wacky Alicia. Julia was a little more energetic though; she brought out the best in Kyle. Pressuring him to take better care of himself, she was girly and soft with her appearance, but more of a tomboy personality wise. He had this memory ring that Yue helped him make, (that was before she also became a part of the picture.)

Foreign Yue; a traveling merchant, she told stories of all the places she's traveled. Not to mention that she has great bargaining skills, Yue was kind and fun to be around. Kyle couldn't imagine anyone disliking her, even if she was part of fighting over the same guy with 6 other girls! Yue had given Kyle a special ticket that granted him access to any one thing in the shop; Kyle didn't know yet how he could use this as a proposal tool.

Kyle decided to take a walk to clear his mind; but when he opened the door, he found the faces of the women he was choosing between staring at him. Mana had an angry red face and was on the verge of tears, Alicia's arms were crossed and she was looking to the side with her eyes closed, Rosalind gave Kyle a hard glare, Cecilia gave a pleading look, Dorothy had her head down, Julia looked shocked and furious, and Yue just shook her head, displeased.

Kyle wanted to just shut the door, but that wouldn't do any good.

"So, so have you made a choice yet?" Asked Mana; "the whole town is waiting, Kyle! I can't believe after you've done so much for me, in return for my kindness, now you really have to _choose _who you want to marry?" Mana bit her lip to keep herself from crying and ran away. "My fortunes never tell lies;" began Alicia, "I knew every girl loved you! I should've expected this from the very beginning!" Alicia stormed off. "Are you satisfied now!" Rosalind asked furiously; "you _cheater! _You should've told me there were other girls you loved! Or am I the fifth girl you fell for!" Rosalind stomped off. "I-I don't know what to say," Cecilia sighed. "I guess I should've been more careful for who I fell for, just remember there's another man in my life too." Cecilia then simply walked away. Dorothy shook her head and just ran off. "You see how much pain you've cause all of us!" Julia asked furiously "I hope you're happy!" Julia ran off, angry, along with Yue.

This was going to be harder than Kyle ever thought.

** Yeah, yeah, you think I'm going to choose Mana or something, right? Even I don't know yet, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan-fictions on.**

Description: all of the young bachelorettes love Kyle, Mana, Alicia, Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, Julia, and Yue. Kyle has 7 girls to choose from and 7 proposal items with him, pressure is coming from his friends and the bachelorette's family's expectations. With only a week until Kyle must choose, who will it be?

Chapter 2: Spirit Princesses

Mana sat stood in front of her bedroom window, pressed her hand against her heart, and began to sing:

_Spirit of life, hear my song_

_ That I now sing to thee_

Then a bright white flash appeared and a tiara with an amethyst in the center sat before Mana, now all she had to do was wait…

Alicia stood on the deck and felt the wind, closed her eyes, and carried on:

_I sing for you with my heart_

_ And my soul_

A tiara with an aquamarine in it appeared in her hand as a white rune began to grow in the center of town.

Rosalind went to the cherry blossom trees as she heard the song and sang her part:

_And my soul_

_ I am here, waiting for you_

With that, a tiara with a gold jewel in it glowed on top of her head. The light in the town grew brighter.

Cecilia stood outside the spring forest, waited for the song, and began her part:

_To answer me_

_ Open your eyes, feel the air_

A shiny sapphire was in her tiara; this was of song the spirit princesses sang when they wanted to meet up.

Dorothy went in front of the chapel, made sure her voice was loud enough for the first time, and waited for her turn:

_The earth and our hearts_

_ Help us be brave, make us wise_

Dorothy's was a diamond tiara; the spirit princesses were women who could speak to the spirits and help the land. They could only meet once.

Julia stared at the glass windows in her room, she sang too as the melody reached her ears:

_Make us strong_

_ Make us strong_

Emerald tiara, little did they know were that the spirit princesses were each other. They were the only ones that could see the light as it slowly sucked them up.

The light caused Yue to close her eyes as she sang her part:

_Make us the guardians of this land _

_ Make us the guardians of this land_

They were shocked to meet each other in the spirit kingdom, but they knew one thing for sure: the bond between spirit princesses lasted forever, even in a situation like this it was impossible for them to be mad at each other.

** I finally added a chapter to this story! NOTE: the song lines are NOT MINE they're from Rune factory: tides of destiny. I put a poll on my profile about who you think Kyle should chose, please vote on it and review this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan-fictions on.**

Description: all of the young bachelorettes love Kyle, Mana, Alicia, Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, Julia, and Yue. Kyle has 7 girls to choose from and 7 proposal items with him, pressure is coming from his friends and the bachelorette's family's expectations. With only a week until Kyle must choose, who will it be?

Chapter 3: Starry Night Festival

This was the festival Kyle looked forward to the most, now it was the one he dreaded the most. He knew that Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, and Julia all had guys that liked them, he thought that he wouldn't have to worry so much. Oh, he had _no _idea.

Then he heard a pounding at his door, when he opened it, he found Ray, Max, Barrett, and Jake _all _glaring at him.

Ray was mad that Kyle had rejected his sister, Max was mad about Rosalind and Julia, Barrett was mad about Dorothy, and Jake was mad about Cecilia.

After listening to their rants, Kyle went back inside and realized something: Douglass would be mad about Mana, somebody would always be mad at him for someone.

It was getting dark, the shooting stars would start soon, and Kyle didn't know what to do: go with nobody and have everyone mad at him, or go with someone and have almost everyone mad at him.

He had to face it, someone was going to get their heart broken, maybe even him! He felt like the bachelor on the very last day, trying to choose whom he wanted to be with.

Then he took one of the proposal items, held it in front of him, closed his eyes, and ripped it in half.

"I'm sorry," he thought.

One girl down, 6 to choose from.

**Yeah, yeah, I know it was short. But thanks for all the votes on my poll, keep it coming! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan-fictions on.**

Description: all of the young bachelorettes love Kyle, Mana, Alicia, Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, Julia, and Yue. Kyle has 7 girls to choose from and 7 proposal items with him, pressure is coming from his friends and the bachelorette's family's expectations. With only a week until Kyle must choose, who will it be?

Chapter 4: Rejection #1

Kyle stared at the torn Yue's shop ticket on the ground; he realized he never felt about her that way.

Nobody was pressuring him about Yue, this made him realize his true feelings for her, and he sat down, thinking how this all started.

Mana wanted to marry Kyle, so he got the wedding ring from her dad. Just as he was going to give it to her, Alicia gave him the crystal ball, Mana wanted to meet up with him tomorrow so he took Cecilia's request and got the stone. Then he talked to Gordon and got the pendant that he could use to propose to Dorothy with, and then he got the finished ring and shop ticket from Yue. This is how he got into this crazy mess.

He picked up a pen and wrote a heartfelt letter in a form of a poem to Yue, she was leaving tomorrow so he better tell her what he thinks before that. But how would he get it to her? If he went out there now all the girls would ask him to see the shooting stars with him, he would just have to give it to her tomorrow.

Who else did he not have feelings for? Every time he tried to break a proposal item, another part of him would keep that from happening, but he had to do something!

He slid another proposal item off the table and watched it shatter as it hit the ground.

**Sorry it was so short, please review and vote on my poll!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan-fictions on.**

Description: all of the young bachelorettes love Kyle, Mana, Alicia, Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, Julia, and Yue. Kyle has 7 girls to choose from and 7 proposal items with him, pressure is coming from his friends and the bachelorette's family's expectations. With only a week until Kyle must choose, who will it be?

Chapter 5: Realization

But the item had landed softly, refusing to break apart. He knew now, why it hadn't broken apart, and whom he really loved.

He rushed outside, the proposal item in his hand; he knew exactly where she would be waiting.

But a shadow cast over him like a dark cloud, above him was a sliver dragon, flying in circles around his farm and then proceeding into the mountains.

Kyle knew he had to follow the dragon, he didn't know why, he just…knew. He was almost as fast as the dragon, fast enough to track down exactly where the dragon was.

He knew where she was; the dragon had captured her. He needed to send the dragon back to the forest of beginnings, in order to save her…

The battle was long, Kyle felt like giving up at points, but he remembered her, the one he had to save.

It wasn't very long after that when the dragon fell defeated before Kyle, leaving a jeweled door behind, Kyle knew that's where she was.

It was now or never, open the door or go back. But even after all this fighting, was Kyle sure? Did he really know the girl behind this door was the one for him?

Without any regrets, he opened the door, he _was _sure; the girl behind this door _was _the one for him.

**To be continued…**

**Yep, more cliffhangers, I'm going to wait until I have a few more votes/ reviews voting for whom Kyle should end up with. Two of the girls are tied in the polls and reviews voting for a girl, so I won't be posting another chapter until I get a girl who has more votes than all the others. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games I do fan-fictions on.**

Description: all of the young bachelorettes love Kyle, Mana, Alicia, Rosalind, Cecilia, Dorothy, Julia, and Yue. Kyle has 7 girls to choose from and 7 proposal items with him, pressure is coming from his friends and the bachelorette's family's expectations. With only a week until Kyle must choose, who will it be?

Chapter 5: Happy Ending

"You came after all…" The girl who said these words was none another than Cecilia, her pretty elf face was blushing and her face was streaked with tears.

Kyle pulled out the round stone she had given him awhile back, "Cecilia, I'm sorry I broke your heart like that." Kyle began, "I love you, will you marry-"

"YES!" Cecilia cried before Kyle could even finish, Kyle handed the stone to Cecilia, and they walked out of there, hand in hand.

A few days later…

All the other girls, despite the situation, came to the wedding. They kept themselves from giving icy glares to anyone, and once they saw how happy Kyle and Cecilia together, all of their grudges faded.

It was clear to everyone that this was how it was meant to be, and that this was a happy ending.

**Yes, I know it was short. Sorry if the girl you voted for wasn't chosen; if I messed up the votes I'm not going to change it. I'll put up** **an aftermath chapter if there's high demand for it, hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! **


End file.
